Wings of Rage, Winds of Glory
by Accretia
Summary: In a world shattered by war, one man takes on a journey to bring peace back to the world. He will endure many trials, but in the name of Elysea, he will conquer all. ArielxHellion


Disclaimer: I do not own Aion. All rights belong to NCSoft and its partners in creating Aion.

Please leave a review after you finish reading the story. Thank you.

CHAPTER I

_"Today, we are set off to fight on Karamatis. We don't know what awaits us. As the Brigade General of the legion, I boosted the morale of my troops. We went drunk the night before so that all my troops, who might die, I can give thanks to them, for being a brother through this bloody war."_

General Hellion, a war veteran from the Millennium War, skyrocketed through the ranks from legionnaire to Brigade General. Lady Ariel, the youthful, beautiful leader of Elysea, blessed Hellion nine centuries ago as the General. He fought victory after victory, winning for the Elyos. His journal is placed in the Hall of Heroes, along with his armor and weapons.

_"I don't know the feeling, but I sense something bad with Icaronix. Legionnaires are disappearing, and all those are Icaronix's rivals. He might be a traitor, but I can't chance it, he's the best centurion in the legion. I've sent Ecus to investigate and track Icaronix."_

As Hellion went up to the airship, Icaronix talked to him,

_"Sir, we are all set for Karamatis. We will meet you there by dawn."_

Hellion waved goodbye to his fellow soldiers and geared up for Karamatis. He was to board the airship the generals use to travel from battlefield to battlefield.

When he arrived to Karamatis, he saw his legion being destroyed by both Asmodian and Balaur. He was informed about the treachery Icaronix did and the disappearance of Ecus.

_ "This is bad. The legion is reduced to a few hundred. He will be brought to light and I myself shall execute him."_

After he finished that sentence, a squad of Asmodian rangers fired poisoned arrows at him. Hellion was knocked out and unconscious.

"_Wake up, Commander. Wake up, for I am here_."

Hellion opened his eyes, only to find Lady Ariel kneeling by his side.

_"My lady, the Mirage Legion is gone, just like the Spear Legion and the Storm Legion."_

Ariel gave him a sword,

_"This is the sword of light. Use it wisely, my love. You need to obtain the three fragments of memory: Past, present, and future. Once you've got them, the sword of light unleashes its ultimate power, granting you victory against your enemies."_

Hellion looked at the engravings on the sword and said,

_"I will only use this against Elysea's greatest enemy, Icaronix"_

CHAPTER II

As they walk fly to Sanctum, Elysea's capital, Hellion met his best friend, Telemachus. He is the commander of the Shield legion.

_"So dude, heard your legion got destroyed. Well, if you need help, Shielders are here to help."_

Hellion said no and just continued flying. When they reached Sanctum, they walked into the Elyos square, where they would meet an old hermit.

"_Sir, I have come here just as Lady Ariel instructed me. May I know where I could obtain the fragment of the past?_"

"_My young warrior, the fragment you have asked for is difficult to obtain. It is located deep in the abyss, under the eye of Reshanta. There, you will find an Island with an old hermit named Leibo guarding the artifact of Time_."

They walked to the Abyss gate in Sanctum, where they would enter the Abyss.

"_Bro, are you nuts? Under the Eye of Reshanta! What are the chances that Dredgion won't find us? We could get killed! And what are the chances the asmodians won't find us_?"

"_I know the odds. This is for the souls of my men, and for their families._"

They arrived at Teminon, the Elyos fortress in the Abyss. There they boarded a ship heading to Siel's left wing islands.

_"I never knew it was this easy"_ said Telemachus.

Suddenly, when they were above the Fortress in the Left wing, gigantic ballistas in the nearby Balaur fortress hurled balls of fire into the ships hull. All the Elyos warriors aboard it jumped and glided into the fortress. The soldiers fought the Balaur to take the fortress.

_"We can't help them, we have something else to do"_ said Hellion, while looking back at the ship, falling into oblivion.

Their wings flapped endlessly for hours, travelling with no obvious direction. When they saw a bright orb in the distance, Telemachus said "Isn't that the Eye of Reshanta?"

_"Well yes, it is"_  
They continue to fly in the eye's direction there they found an island with an artifact.  
_"Name's Hellion, I believe you are Leibo, my good old man."_  
_"I know why you have come here. Follow me"_

They walked into the artifact, where Hellion stood close the artifact. Leibo activated the artifact. Everyone saw a bright light, "Hellion! NO!" shouted Telemachus. Artifacts are destructive and kills enemy soldiers within a target.  
Hellion saw images in front of him.

_"Hellion, help me! Please! Help me!"_

_"Mother, is that you? Mother?"_  
Hellion saw his mother being taken away by the Lepharist faction. His own heart longs for her return. There he saw what happened to his mother, everything. After the light has disappeared, Hellion walked back to Telemachus.  
_"What did you see?"_  
_"The past, my friend. It is obscured, but now it is clear" _

CHAPTER III

"_Now that that's over, let's see what's next" _said Hellion as he looked in the map given by the old hermit in Sanctum

"_I'm just glad we're out of the Abyss. I hope the next objective is here in Eltnen" _said Telemachus.

_"It's not your lucky day, mate. Seems that the next stop is in Morheim, in the Fortress of Sorrows. We need to go to Deltras' Execution site"__  
__"Fuckin' hell, I knew it. Well, I hope we get there when not a single Asmodian is doing their annual offering to Zikel in the site"_

Telemachus called his legion to come with him in case the Asmodians attack, then they looked for a rift. When they found one close to Agairon village, they all went in. They found themselves in the middle of the Morheim desert. A place so cold, Morheim means "Land of Death" in ancient Atreian language. For days they travelled across the vast desert, looking for the giant spike above the place where Deltras was executed.

_"Sir, I think that's it! The spike is just like the one on one of Sanctum's walls!" _said one legionnaire.

They kept flying to the spike's direction until a squad of Asmodians spotted them.  
_"Bloody hell. Take them out before they return to Morheim fortress. We can't risk it!" _shouted Hellion to all the soldiers.  
At once, the soldiers scrambled and chased the asmodians. Templars got their chains and pulled the Asmos closer to the soldiers.

"_Glad that that's over. We almost got killed"_ said Telemachus as he looked at the dead bodies of the Asmodians.

Hellion went to the stone where it scriptures are engraved,  
_"Here lies Deltras. Once a brother of the Asmodians, but became an Elyos after the Cataclysm"_

He struck his sword to the ground, and Deltras appeared before them.

_"I am Deltras. I know what you are looking for, for Aion have told me. Here, take this" _said Deltras while holding out a ball of light.  
Hellion took the ball and the ball disappeared. It has joined with his body. He saw images in front of him again.  
"_You are wise to follow me here" _said Icaronix  
"_It is my duty. You are under arrest by the power of the Lady Ariel!" _shouted Ecus.

_"Give me your aether!"__  
__"I WILL NEVER EV—-"_

Ecus haven't even finished his sentence when an assassin spectre struck him from behind and killed him. His soul was never bound to an obelisk, so he never resurrected.

_"Ecus died because of Icaronix. He shed more blood than we ever thought of. We need to kill him quick" _

CHAPTER IV

Telemachus and Hellion went to Heiron for their next stop. While they were there, they ate in a restaurant to ease the stress out and had a little chit-chat.

"_So when are you planning to join the Balaurean assault team?" _asked Hellion.

_"Not soon, but I know I'll be there someday. They told me Balaurea is a beautiful place, minus the monsters in there." _answered Telemachus.

_"Recently, they have been training more humans to sustain the war effort against the Balaur, Asmodians, and Lepharists. All the elites are in Inggison. So when is your legion going there?"_

"_Well, I don't know. I don't want to go now when I can't give them a good time before they die in battle. We've lost many elites during the ambush in Karamatis."_

After they have finished eating, they set out on foot onto the Storm Circle. Heiron's climate forbids anyone to fly, so it would be two days worth of travelling on foot to the Storm Circle.

"_If the transport service to Jeiaparan never haulted, we would be there in less than 5 hours! I mean, come on man, all they need is the spirit of the great eagle so they could start business again." _said Telemachus, complaining while they walk past Heiron gate.

The Storm Circle is a place in Heiron where the storms never end. It is believed that an Asmodian Archon named Bollvig. Bollvig loved an Elyos woman, but when the authorities knew about their forbidden relationship, the woman was executed. Bollvig's heart was filled with sorrow and anger. He cursed the place where his love lived, thus, creating the Storm Circle. In the Storm Circle, there is the Artifact of Transcendence. The artifact would reveal their futures, granting them an advantage against their enemies. When they finally reached the outskirts of the Storm Circle, they stopped for a rest to regain strength.

"_Here we are, Telemachus. Beware of Bollvig, he slays every Elyos in sight. Remember he is an Archon, he has powers that only Asmodians can have." _said Hellion as he points to the floating island above the Storm Circle.

They walked carefully under the island, not wanting to awaken the anger within the Archon's heart. After a few hours of evading enemies, they reached the artifact. Hellion placed the temporal stone on the broken artifact, and a blinding light flashed in front of them.

_"Did you think you're stronger than me? Did you really think you can defeat the almighty Icaronix? Your life is worthless! I will find everything you cherish so dearly, and I will have the pleasure of destroying them!"_ said Icaronix, as he stood in front of Hellion's bloody body.

_"Hellion! Destroy him! This is the last chance we have! Go and —" _Telemachus was interrupted as a giant rock from one of the machines above them fell on him.

The artifact exploded and the ground started shaking and cracking.

"_Whatever you saw, it is not beautiful!" _shouted Telemachus while they were running and evading the Archon's deadly lightning.

"_You think? Come on man. Just keep running! We're almost there!" _replied Hellion while pointing to the narrow pass.

The Storm Circle's ground collapsed whilst the islands kept floating. The islands soon collapsed due to the lack of ground to bind on.

_"Dude, have you heard? The Storm Circle is gone! Jeiaparan is safe now!" _said Telemachus as they relax in New Heiron Gate.

CHAPTER V

With the fragments now in his hands, Hellion went to Lady Ariel to give her the fragments and infuse it with the sword. They met the families of the Mirage legionnaires on the way. Hellion promised justice for their loved ones, saying that the traitor would be executed. When they finally arrived in Sanctum, Lady Ariel was already expecting them.

"_It appears that you have obtained the three fragments of your memories. Come with me now, we shall go to my temple. There, I will infuse the sword of light with the most powerful fragments in Atreia" _

"_As you say, my Lady"_

When they arrived in the temple, Telemachus was not permitted to enter the most sacred part of the Temple, the Lyceum of pure Light. Lady Siel's body is kept inside the Lyceum. No one can enter the Lyceum of pure Light except the Seraphim lords and those permitted by them. The amount of sacred aether in the Lyceum is outstanding, so it is said to empower the greatest generals and grant an ordinary human his one and only wish.

_"My love, I have given you permission to the Lyceum. Only the two of us are in here. I will infuse the fragments with the sword." _said Lady Ariel while holding the sword. The sword levitated and the fragments began to orbit the sword. The three fragments spinned closer and closer to the sword until the fragments can no longer be seen. The sword glowed a bright red and the engravings, a dark red.

_"My love, I don't want you to die. Please, make love with me. I am the leader of Elysea, I am still a virgin. For 1000 years, the two of us have stayed youthful, for the both of us are daevas. Please, Hellion, I love you. I don't want to die a virgin. You're the special Elyos I will devote my life to."_ said Lady Ariel, weeping.

_"My lady, I love you too. For 1000 years, my heart beats for you. Even I don't want to die in battle, but if Aion needs my aether to flow, it will flow. I will make love with you, my lady. I'm lucky enough you love me." _answered Hellion.

_"I am willing to bear a child for you Hellion. He would automatically be a daeva."_

The two of them made love inside the most sacred part of Elysea. Siel's aether flowed around them while they were on the bed. Bright light began to shine behind Ariel as they make love. When they were finished. They went out to Sanctum while Ariel was holding Hellion's hand.

"_My love, I will come with you. If you die, I will come with you. I love you so much that I, as an Empyrean lord, am willing to die in the battlefield with my beloved."_

"_My lady, you don't need to. Who will lead Elysea when you're gone?"_

But Lady Ariel insisted she would come with Hellion in the most decisive battle in his military career. They boarded the airship EAS Sanctum, the flagship of the Elyos fleet. The airship was to transport the two along with 100 elite warriors into Icaronix's fortress in Azoturan Island. The plan is the soldiers would weaken the defenses, then the two would sneak into the fortress and enter the Guardian Deity chamber where Icaronix rest. After the soldiers weaken the defenses, they would seize control of the artifacts inside the fortress, then they will activate the artifact.

_"Well, this plan seems simple enough. They take the artifact, Lepharists die or get weakened. Then run to Icaronix, destroy him, free the souls of the Mirage legion." _said Telemachus as he points at the battle plan.

Ten kilometers away from Azoturan Fortress, the ship's crew and the soldiers get ready. The ship starts firing artillery rounds at the walls of the fortress. The Lepharists are caught off-guard and they scramble to their battle stations. The ship continues firing at the fortress, leaving a gigantic gap on the front wall. Once they were above the fortress, the ship started dropping aether bombs at the enemy. Hellion, Telemachus, and the soldiers glided into the fortress. The soldiers finished off the guards and took control of the artifacts.

_"Artifact #1 secured!"_

"_Artifact #2 secured!"_

_"Artifact #3 secured!"_

_"Artifact #4 secured!"_

_"Artifact #5 secured!"_

One by one, the vital artifacts were secured. Hellion and Telemachus ran into the chamber.

_"Hellion, go after Icaronix! I would take care of these Lepharist elites! Just go!" _shouted Telemachus as he fights off the High Priest Eleazar and the Honor Guard Stormwing.

Hellion ran deeper into the mine, only to find dead Lepharists on the ground without a sight of Icaronix.

"_Icaronix! Show yourself! I have come here to avenge the souls of my soldiers!"_

_"Always with the big speech, commander. How about you show me your true power"_

Icaronix flew down and faced Hellion. The fight was fierce, even the Lepharists were afraid of what will happen. Icaronix wounded Hellion in his left arm, whilst Hellion wounded Icaronix in his left thigh. Hellion bashed Icaronix, and ran a liitle bit further from Icaronix.

"_What? Are you afraid of me, Commander? What are you gonna do? Run away?"_

_"No, I'm merely calling the legion"_

_"Ha! The legion is no more! I have destroyed them!"_

_"Just watch"_

Hellion gave out a loud war cry, and raised his sword into the air. At the same moment, thousands upon thousands of spirits appeared at Hellion's side. The ghost of the Mirage legion appeared in front of Icaronix. With a loud shout, the legion charged at their centurion.

_"This is impossible! You will never defeat me!"_

The sword of light shined very bright, as each of the artifacts are activated. Icaronix was massacred by his own men, and Azoturan fortress was collapsing.

_"Thank you, my men. Your aether shall be upon Aion's grace. You will all be honored."_

At once, all the spirits disappeared, and Telemachus came in running.

"_Hellion, we have to go! The fortress is gonna give in any second!"_

They ran outside as fast as they could, then regrouped with the soldiers. EAS Sanctum lowered down so they could all go on board. Lady Ariel came running into Hellion. She hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"_You don't know the pain I have to bear while you were in there. I thought you were gonna die in there. I missed you so much."_

"_All is better now that he's gone. I love you"_

The two generals were sent to Inggison, and they were given a new task to complete. They are now in a new land, they are now in Balaurea.

==========================**TO BE CONTINUED**===========================


End file.
